Gingerbread House
by freshcreationgarden
Summary: Hiro's past is eating at him as he prepares to leave his hometown and all he knows, but new revelations only widen the gap between his understandings of that past, as his new life is opening up without his brother. Can one brace the future when confronted by someone else's past. A tribute that was heavily influenced by Fun Home, the book and musical, listen to the songs as read.
1. Prologue: Ruins

This is my first ever multi chaptered fan fiction. For this who have not read or seen or even heard of Alison Bechdel's Fun Home or its respective musical, you do not need to know it to enjoy this fanfic. This is technically a song fic; however some lines sync to the musical's songs in meaning rather than the way they were intended. Once again this is my first time, so please guide me as a fanfic writer and comment, favorite and follow. Thank you and enjoy. I do not own any form of commodity attached to Fun Home or Big Hero Six. All forms of their media are owned by their respective owners.

Prologue

Ruins

Walking into that room was like rediscovering the ruins of a failed society built on hormones, sweat, and drool. Wandering the room was a young man, the refugee of the bedroom whose golden age was to be called Adolescence, left in a state that only those who could recognize it now as Teenage Wasteland. But in this wasteland, artifacts hidden away were left to be uncovered, secrets of how this once proud civilization grew as the piles of wastes and forgotten ambitions grew alongside. Now those piles are the artifacts of a land abandoned in a devastation that time had meant this room to fall to. Some never leave this place, this wasteland; however, it was in all intents to be abandoned, for it was merely a cocoon for this civilization, wiped out until one survivor remained. While the house employed the room, the house needn't to be abandoned, for immigrating from one room to the greater and much larger rooms was a much accepted practice, as perhaps the head of household was eliminated or otherwise resigned to a new, perhaps lessor room or living complex. Regardless the teenage wasteland was meant to be left, regardless of the head of household. This particular room was meant to be a cocoon, always has and will be where one must enter, have their stay and must leave. However this young man knew all too well that departing this room may not entail evolution, but the stagnation of live. Death as so it seems.

To this young man approaching the peak of absolute growth, the civilization was made up of only two people, himself and the one he lost before evolution. Tadashi. His civilization was called Hamada bros. The ruins of this civilization could only be deciphered in complete context by this one survivor of this land of adolescence; however it is as if this young man no longer recognizes the landscape of papers, playthings and Knick knacks. The land he revisits is now as foreign to him as any other person who does not see any of the artifacts true worth in memory.

The young man laid across a bed, though covered in dust, to stare at a roof he stared at for over 16 years of his life. The young man, Hiro, has aged visibly. But he has not grown weaker; he has only grown stronger with age. One could say he grew as ripe as a firm peach, and would be smacked for carelessly stating the obvious. But to stare at this ceiling was not his purpose for entering his chrysalis, for he wished to venture to the grave site within this wasteland, in particular, the tombstone and shrine for the fallen brother that been kept intact for many years.

Hiro crept so not to not disturb the dust; the hair follicles' and skin long dead since the fallen brother's passing. The young man stared at the photographs and other antiquities that hold sentimental value rather than the items that better held monetary value. Hiro observed the books once held in sentiment by his late brother, and once all the books and photographs were fawned over and all the objects were polished by curious hands there was nothing left for the young man to do but to stare at the floor his elder once walked, literally walking the footsteps his brother had never intended his younger brother to walk for the masked this area himself with a screen, to shield the younger from the mysteries he never intended to reveal.

Observing the floor, the same he had grown to know over the many years came to a board in which had no other purpose than to be hidden under the foot of the bed. This board was not of the monotonous kind he has grown tired of seeing, certainly not to be overlooked. The younger thought nothing of it at first, perhaps it was produced with the sole purpose of keeping the bed even, but the object only grew on Hiro as he stared at it. As the surviving brother, the younger felt it was his sole duty at the moment was to give perfection to the sanctuary in the teenage wasteland, that above all things in adolescence there was a place of pure balance. As the younger grew older, he began to learn the trades that are required for maintaining a house and in this house in particular. Hiro knew of the floor panels put away from lack of necessary use, that Hiro wished to call into use to replace this lazily put board.

Hiro lifted and shifted the bed to the left to get a visible sight of the board. It was not a particularly long board and not particularly thin in length in area. Hiro put his hand on it, and felt its rough and scratched surface, as if this board had been previously and repeatedly scratched by the careless yanks of the wooden bed frame. The board was loose, and no nails have penetrated the board since its inception. Hiro removed the board to see what could be done to firmly replace the board. The space left under it was what space was left from the high level's floor and the lowest level's ceiling.

Now Hiro knew that the board was not kept as a lazy replacement but a telltale hidden door for a secret compartment. Upon its discovery, Hiro, using the adolescent mind he used to survive in this teenage wasteland, determined upon no evidence that this is where his brother held his vices. To say he was wrong would warrant a slap in the face, but to say he was right would deserve a pat on the bottom and be released to their fellow children, swimming in the gutter.

What Hiro found was not incriminating photographs and letters and objects of shame and vice, but a new book, filled with photographs that the younger was meant to find, like a time capsule of sorts with words written in spaces provided next to such photographs. A photo journal if you will, holding the deep secrets of the past that could only be valued by the younger, of a time before adulthood. A time Hiro cherished with his brother. But perhaps this feeling of enchantment would cease upon reading this, but then Hiro remembered his brother had always meant him to pursue wisdom as well as knowledge, so maybe separating truth from mythology would earn the younger the wisdom the elder brother could not provide him. So Hiro began at the very first page, to dig deep into whom and how and what and when.

Please feel free to comment, follow and favorite me and/or my work. The next chapter maybe up during the next week, your input keeps me motivated. I would like to personally thank Phinbellafan2298 for beta reading for my story. Check out her work too. The story is about half way through and I now know where this storyline is going and will be 14 chapters long.


	2. Chapter 1: It all Comes Back

**It All Comes Back" is a song from Fun Home Broadway Musical performed by Sydney Lucas (Small Alison), Michael Cerveris (Bruce), Beth Malone (Alison) & Company. Italics are Hiro writing in his new journal. Please listen as you read along. Please give me reviews; it lets me know what I need to improve. By the way it is safe to say this whole thing will be a feels fest. Later Taters. I don't own fun home or big hero six, they are owned by other people. Btw how could I adapt the song come to the fun home into this fic?**

Hiro opened the photo journal, wiping away the dust off of the pages, yellow with age. The first phot entry was of a picture of a time that was ancient to hiro, who was about 5 when the first photo was taken. However he remembered that day, for it was a very special day that photo was taken. The photo was of Hiro and Tadashi looking through a box, crushed by overwhelming age and use. Hiro was playing with the contents of the box, with lace and small machine parts, waving at the camera. However, there was his brother staring intently on what he was holding. A cloth…

"Vinyl!" Hiro found himself exclaiming, with no one there to hear him. His aunt was still managing the café at the moment. He previously met with her that day to plan out the day, but he came early and decided it was time to come back up here one last time as he waited for the café to close at 6pm.

"Vinyl…" Hiro sighed as he fondly recounted that day all of those years ago. All of those games he played. All of those dreams he had. All of that conversation he barely valued in his childhood, given to him by his brother…

"Tadashi!" a young hiro jumped to grab the attention of his older brother, peeking over the edge of the desk. Tadashi was intentionally ignoring him, trying to study on his multiplication tables. His personal desk sat closest yet facing away from the window, so as to allow the natural light illuminate his room and therefore his work. He would put it away each and every day and put it back in its same position over and over again. Young Hiro thought he was crazy for facing away from the sights of the beautiful town. Hiro remembered Tadashi explaining that it was so he wouldn't be distracted. But there was always something weird in the way he said that… something Hiro even today could not understand. Not the actions and his reasoning, but it was how… his tone.

"Hey, Tadashi, come here, I need you." Hiro pouted as he backed off to give his brother space to move.

"Not now." Tadashi replied, slightly irritated.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked in his most convincingly innocent sounding voice.

"Homework." _Blunt ha! Now that was the Tadashi I remembered._

"You need to do what I tell you to do.", Hiro pouted almost menacingly, as if he could deliver punishment if his orders were not obeyed, "Listen to me. Tadashi!"

"Okay what?" Tadashi caved in to his little brat, and gave him the attention his brother desired.

"Come here! Hey, right here! Right now!" Hiro lifted his brother from his chair and brought him to a small clearing in the room. _More like the only clearing, it was such a sty._

"You're making me mad, Hiro." Tadashi chuckled as he said this, _Gee, I really was a brat._

"Listen to me... I wanna play airplane." The young boy finally admitted.

"What?" a smirk grew over Tadashi's face, like he was given an elaborate prank by his little brother.

"I wanna play airplane. I wanna play airplane!" Hiro jumped holding out his arms like a bird waiting to take flight.

"Okay, but for only a couple minutes and after that I get to show you something." Tadashi then slowly yet surly laid himself on his back.

"I wanna put my arms out and fly, Tadashi" Hiro enthusiastically reminded his brother. He laid his socked feet to his brother's stomach, giving Hiro the lift his father could no longer give; no matter how much it had hurt him.

"Yeah, I know." _It was so weird not to see him sarcastic._

"I'm Ironman, Tadashi!" _My superhero._ Tadashi played along with his little brother's imagination,

"I think I can see all of San Fransokyo..." _I remember, I did._

Tadashi rose up after a couple of minutes after he set his younger brother down. He moved to the closet and pulled out a raggedy old box. _I remembered somewhere some time during their personal show and tell, Aunt Cass like a super sleuth took a picture of them acting like little excavators looking and digging up old relics, which was not necessarily wrong._

"I want to show you something"

"What'd you get, Tadashi?" the youngest inquired. _Right, right, right. Now it all comes back_.

"It's from Mrs. Matsuda from down the street at her yard sale after it finished, she said, "Take what you want. It's all trash to me. C'mon. Take a look. Crap, crap, there's— hey, what's this?" _Oh yeah, he was such a potty mouth for a while._

"More crap?" _I inherited that trait too._

"No… vinyl! This is vinyl! Gorgeous vinyl... See how I can tell? Right here, and the weight, look, it drapes! And look at these patterns, so crisp and clear!" The young boy caressed and rubbed against the fabric as a cat would to its owner.

"See how it's made from oils and salts. It's tattered here, but all the rest— so beautiful and fine" he slowly placed the cloth back onto a chair, lazily folded.

"Okay, okay. What else?" Tadashi peered back into the box, like a magician, he pulled an endless amount of strange object from the box.

"Crap... crap... lace and ribbon..."

"Ooh, can I have it?" _The first hint._

"It's all yours."

"What's this, Is this junk metal, or steel? With polish, I can tell. I love how tarnish melts away," _Had I known I would have given you more attention… you were telling your fifth grade philosophy to me and I was playing around… I was the genius, yet you were the nerd._

"Opening to lusters and the mark, is there a mark? Yes, this stamp, you see? Japan! This has traveled continents to get here and crossed an ocean and somehow landed in this box under a layer of grime." He remembered his brother trailing on from that discussion, his fascination, his youth, and His dreams.

"Did you ever imagine that that was the day you started coming up with Baymax, with all those materials, Bro? Me either." Now he was looking at his older brother's hat, hung above his bed frame. The same way a person prayed looking up at the statues of their deities.

But I guess I always knew that someday I was going to leave you... I'm going to The Netherlands. Yes, I remember how you thought all of Holland was Wood Shoes and Windmills, but I have a company now, and I need more people to draw inspiration from…" _and now this is the hardest to admit_ "and so does my fiance…"

 _I'm old. Like about I'm to say "the good old days" kind of old._ _Gee, I think this is where I've lost my mind, talking to a hat like he was my dead brother, oh well… I know you're here… somewhere._

" _But, god, that box was ghastly! You were so ecstatic when you found it at a yard sale. No, no, wait— In Mrs. Matsuda's house. It all comes back, there's you. And there's me. Now it's Over ten years plus three… I'm stuck."_ He finally admitted to Tadashi, himself, and the world. A brave new world. Without a trace of him...

" _I can't find my way through. Just like you. Am I just like you?"_ Hiro couldn't help but felt weak in the knees and lay himself across his brother's bed.

"A sign that he was here and made his work." Hiro can now hear his brother's words echo from the great beyond straight from the paper words.

Hiro frantically wrote his thoughts, before they escaped and burned away quick like wick.

 _I can't abide romantic notions of some vague long ago._

 _I want to know what's true, Dig deep into who And what And why And when Until now gives way to then._

 _This is no longer an as per usual through the past, I want to find closure, my god I barely know who he was, now, NOW it's time to know who this man was and not the mythology I've built for him. To know the secrets and words he would never say._

Hiro moved the picture away from the rotting pages and placed it onto the Manila paper, mixing his and his brother's words as the voices in the picture echoed into the air.

"I wanna play airplane, Tadashi."

"Tadashi? I wanna play airplane…"

 _My brother and I were exactly alike._

 _No, My brother and I were nothing alike._

"I'm Iron man…"

 _My brother and I—_

 _My brother and I—_

"Tadashi come back here…"

 _He can't… and neither can I._


	3. Chapter 2:Come to the Fun Home

**"Come to the Fun Home" is a song from Fun Home Broadway Musical performed by Zell Morrow (John), Oscar Williams (Christian) & Sydney Lucas (Small Alison).** **"Not Too Bad" is a song from Fun Home the Musical performed by Emily Skeggs (Medium Alison).please let me know what and how to improve my writing, I would really appreciate it. I derived several points of my life into this work while incorporating aspects of Hiro into this while following Allison Bechdel's thought processes into this work. I want hiro to find resolution with what he truly wants in life while maintaining the life he already has. Big Hero 6 is included in this, I'll get to them soon, I just want to establish Hiro and Tadashi's past a little more. As to what Tadashi writes will become relevant later on. Feel free to send me fan art to my account to use for my story's cover image, I am not a good artist. Thanks.**

Hiro looked in a mirror not too far from Tadashi's bed, actually about half a yard away from the foot of the bed.

27.

"Tadashi, you know what that means," Hiro spoke as if he expected an answer "I'm old enough to have kids now." Hiro let out a chuckle after saying that. Aunt Cass was 27 she took us in after the funeral.

Hiro remembered the funeral, but remembered they were not allowed to see within the caskets. Hiro understood, couldn't be giving children nightmares. He remembered staring at the birch wood caskets, unfazed at what the meaning of a funeral meant. He knew what dead meant, and in a way he understood. But what separated him from his older brother was impact.

Tadashi stayed for the whole memorial in the funeral home. Hiro only stayed in the sanctuary for the beginning of the funeral ceremony, the older relatives found him too restless.

"I was young, Tadashi, of course I had to explore." Hiro remembered and justified to himself looking at a picture he found of himself playing with some other kids.

"God, I had friends"

In the picture, broken astray from the journal of Tadashi's many pictures, probably only kept there to record the events of the funeral, was logged only four months after the funeral. Hiro figured the pain his brother felt after the funeral is what kept the long delay in his brother's journal. The best evidence was the water logging on the pencil written letters, only in droplets. Tadashi's tears.

Hiro remembered how the two of them fought after the funeral. Hiro only remembered it had something to do with Hiro not crying or something that he didn't care.

It was still a nail in the memory of his brother that he could not remove. It didn't make him stop loving his brother, but it made him see a change in him that no one was able to see. Adults saw it as Tadashi becoming mature; Hiro only saw it as a wall, and Tadashi's going to build a castle with it. He noticed Tadashi became devoted to the idea of progress. Finding that box, building baymax, going to college was all he ever wanted in his life, maybe more. A perfect castle, one mom and dad felt proud of.

 _Why did it crumble down?_

Hiro looked down at his picture, and escaped to a past. A past before the wall, before his worries, before the age of innocence was gone.

Hiro looked at the young man, an intern that was left in a room with to entertain four kids while the mourner's stayed in the sanctuary. His name was Al, as it turned out; his name tag was visible within the picture that his aunt took, probably because that event was so precious.

"So, Your uncle died and You're feeling low or You've got to bury your mama but you don't know where to go, or Your papa needs His final rest, this is where you give them the best" _He reminds me of Fred, but instead of comic books, it was mortician equipment._

The conversation began as each child searched for knowledge of their situation "where are we?", "What is this place?", "When do you guys bring in dead bodies?" one kid asked.

"We take dead bodies every day of the week"

"Our caskets are satin-lined, and we got so many models, guaranteed to blow your mind. You know our mourners, so satisfied, they like our formaldehyde, yeah!" the children began to chant in a song. It was the funeral home's unofficial jingle. A song created out of the boredom and denial that some kids are never going to see their dead relative again.

The young man showed us many of the things they used at the funeral home. It was like a field trip for Hiro. At this place of mourning, it became a magic show for the innocent.

"Smelling salts for if you're queasy and Folding chairs that open easy. These are cool; do you know what they are? These are flags with magnets for your car. These are wire and they hold the flowers, there's a sign for the names & the hours. Right here is where you sign the book. This is called an aneurysm hook."

He remembered not long after, the young man was taken away from the room not long after. For a show and tell lasting 90 minutes, one would say at minute 3 is when he lost that internship. Hiro remembered this because he heard the scolding from down the hall.

To him at the time death was just a part of every life. Now death was a part of his life.

Hiro removed the photo from the faded journal, although it felt like he ripped at part of Tadashi away, hiro placed the photo into the new journal. The journal was a lot bigger than the old one, so hiro copied as much as he could from the fading words. It may not be Tadashi's handwriting, but it certainly his words, now engraved in ink.

Hiro looked at the new entry into the journal, _Not too bad, if I say so myself. This outshines the first one I drew._ It felt right to do this, to give the past a bit more context. He pressed it up against his chest just as a school girl would do if she hid behind a tree from a crush. He jumbled the book as it sled from his hand, almost falling from the floor. _I don't know which ways up; I don't know what I'm supposed to do._ Hiro found that two pages were missing photos. He saw the first photo was taken long ago, but the other taken more recently. Hiro couldn't recognize the second one so much, so hiro scavenged thorough the journal to place the photo back in. it was the next couple of pages over, seeing many dates skipped over time probably due to lack of relevance. He definitely remembered the day that photo was taken.

 _Not too bad, if I say so myself._

 _ **Thoughts, complaints. Come on I need comments to see where to improve or at least favorites. BTW I plan to adapt my one-shot of the secret ending HISHE into a full blown fanfiction series stay tuned and offer suggestions through this work and the first chapter teaser.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to our house

**I AIN'T OWN NO S$% &. NO seriously, disclaimer I don't own big hero six or fun home or any of the other referenced things in this story. "Welcome to Our House on Maple Avenue" is a song from Fun Home Broadway Musical performed by Judy Kuhn (Helen), Sydney Lucas (Small Alison), and Michael Cerveris (Bruce).**

Before hiro tried to find the page the loose photo belonged, he heard the doorbell ring; he simply placed the photo on his brother's bed. He moved quickly downstairs, anticipating the falling objects from whatever his aunt brings, whether it was pastries, or broken fixtures in need of repair or a simple gift from a neighborly friend.

However, a different mindset would have probably better prepare him for the world of pain he was about to get into, because while the man from the other side was lanky, the inertia he gave in that tackle could have qualified him for the ravens.

"HIRO!" cheered the former mascot "It feels like forever since we saw you. I mean seriously your wedding is tomorrow and I barely heard a peep out of you, for all I know you the fujita was keeping you prisoner…" and with a dramatic epic movie voice "then once again to help a former comrade, BIG HERO SIX REUNITES TO SAVE (COUGH)… can't even… Going to get some water" Fred retreated, proud he was able to get that much epicness out of his voice.

The next man to walk through the door was a rather tall black man, he could tell in the smirk on his face that shenanigans like this never get too old for him, and actually gets funnier every time you see it. Hiro could tell by the fact that he obliged to wear a green sweater, Wasabi being a code of honor rather than a nickname he could never live down. Or he forgot he wore green today.

"Fred, I told you if you didn't stop theorizing and yelling all your plans for tonight rather than say them like a normal and rational human belong, maybe you would have had more to breathe"

Fred walked into the living room with the plastic cup of water half full as hiro and wasabi made it to the living room. Fred looked relieved. He looked… mature. Ever since he married first (biggest shock since yokai), he became a much less controlled person. Not unenthusiastic, Fred is still a child at heart, which is going to be put to good use because he's only 5 months to fatherhood… It only donned on hiro that in 5 months FRED is going to be a FATHER. Hiro knows both Fred and his child will pull through, even if it takes ten thousand quotations of one line from star wars to live with each other.

Wasabi must have thought the same thing because he just stared at Fred attempting to use the now empty plastic cup to stick to his mouth by sucking in air into that empty vacuum called Fred's mouth. At least the kid could get a few laughs, but even hiro knew better to underestimate the Fredzilla.

Hiro snapped back to reality posing this question to Fred "so, how is Honey?"

"She's doing great, trying new ways to make painting the baby's new room with every color listed as good in parenting books, that I have all memorized" Fred felt proud of that last achievement. Honestly, seeing both Fred and honey lemon together at the wedding alter seemed like two circus folk deeply in love sharing pies to the face rather than kisses. However to compare a circus to their wedding is like calling Circ du solei to any old circus. It was like seeing red and blue forming to make purple. They were Perfect chemistry.

As for Wasabi, he married a sushi chef ... he could barely remember wasabi's wife's name, hiro remembered writing down all the invitation cards, he did it so quickly it gave him a headache just trying to remember.

"My wife said she will be coming over later at the bar, she just wants to get ready after the shop closes" to be honest, it came as a surprise to hiro that wasabi and his wife didn't share electrons. Wasabi and his wife complied with each other's demands, wasabi for organization, and his wife with efficiency. Eating his wife's sushi never felt like too much sauce, too much fish, or for that matter too much or too little of anything. In fact this is what got them to meet each other, wasabi gave compliments to the chef, first offering a large tip, then a date, then after a year, the rest of his life. She was the proton to his neutron and he the rice to her seaweed.

It was after wasabi's marriage that big hero six was disbanded. While the idea of being superhero seemed lucrative, it was military work for less than a mortgage payment let alone the fear of losing your life when you have your whole future ahead of you.

"Wait, what's that you got there?" Fred pointed to the photo journal in hiro's hands. Hiro almost forgot he brought downstairs.

"It's a photo journal," hiro answered nonchalantly," it was tadashi's…" the air grew tense and cold as the two guests sat down at the couch. "Wait, I want to show you guys one picture though, just wait here"

Hiro ran upstairs as both Fred and Wasabi felt uneasy at the bottom of the house. Hiro came back with a picture of him as a young kid surrounded by his two family members and two strangers to the guests. They were all smiling, a little silly in a way.

"Our first visit from the Child Protective Services, let me elaborate…" and from that the memories of time lost in dust came to life in that living room as if the ghosts of these children were hastily cleaning up their room, and the frustrations and worries of a less wiser aunt Cass.

"He wants the hepplewhite suite chairs back in the parlor." She demanded the children to do; first impressions are everything, especially if the guest is CPS.

"Move the G.I. Joe; it can't be on the floor. A slinky messes up the period decor" _Aunt Cass would laugh at herself for all this now, the furniture came with the house and meant as much to her as what they did._

"Get the Lemon Pledge and dust the – they should face the same direction." _She doesn't care if the pope farted on it, if she felt comfortable in a chair it made her happy._

He wants it vacuumed, the surface gleaming. He wants it closer to the door. He wants, he wants, he wants!" _However a single young working woman inheriting two small kids, not exactly a good place to start off at._

"He wants the candelabra set at an angle. The crayons and the glue should go back in the drawer. He wants the Quixote book on the mantel. Sweep that lint away; it's what the broom is for." Hiro hurried as his brother gave him orders. _I felt like Cinderella, just waiting for a prince to come and nitpick at everything and see if the glass slipper breaks._

"Gently wipe the eucalyptus. Polish up the crystal prisms. When he comes down here, he wants it ready.

We've got to get it done before. He wants, he wants, he wants-" His aunt was about ready to have a heart attack when she got the call that the social worker would be there in minutes.

As a 6 year old, Hiro never took any of this too seriously; all that he knew was that a very important man was coming that day. Tadashi however new the difference would determine blood relatives from foster homes. From being separated.

"Where's my bronzing stick?" Tadashi yelled down the hall to Hiro.

"It's in the-" a loud bang interrupted the younger sibling. _Tadashi was getting his prototype ready for inspection, to show how gifted he was to the social worker. Meeting the expectations of others was probably what hiro least liked about him at times. Like an adult, trying to impress his boss. Even after the social work was done he still was like that._

 _Oh, yeah… I remembered having Tadashi's practice of our greeting to the social worker, I made into a working song…_

 _Welcome to our house on Maple Avenue! See how we polish and we shine? We rearrange and realign. Everything is balanced and serene. Like chaos never happens if it's never seen. Every need, we anticipate and fill. And still…_

"He wants the real feather-duster used on the bookcase. Find all the books we read, and carefully restore. He wants them alphabetized by classification. A volume out of place could start a third world war. That's an inch out of position! Watch it, that's a first edition! What are we missing? What have we left out? When he comes down here, what's in store? He wants, he wants, he wants." Cass felt a heartbeat skip at the ringing of the doorbell, the social worker was here. Hiro and his brother lined in front of the door and let Cass answer, relieved that the social worker was a younger woman. This meant neither worries of "Traditional" valuations nor a critical approach on how well a woman raises two boys without a man.

Welcome to our house on Maple Avenue. (KIDS: Welcome to our house on Maple Avenue.)

See how we polish and we shine? (KIDS: See how we polish and we shine?)

We rearrange and realign. (KIDS: We rearrange and realign.)

Everything is balanced and serene.

Like chaos never happens if it's never seen.

We're a typical family Triad." The words were spoken to the children

 _And yet…the words written on the page he brought out to place the photo back in had a strange amount of words sprawled all over the page._

"Not too bad, if I say so myself, I might still break a heart or two. Sometimes if I burn so hot, I don't know what I'll do." _This... is a weird entry Tadashi… oddly foreshadows…like you were expecting a punchline, it read like a poem entry._

 _Not too bad, if I say so myself. Not too bad. Those words echo in my ear, like a code for something._

"Mrs. Faulkner! It's a pleasure to meet you. Come on in! It's obviously still a work in progress. Ah, yes, yes, I do all the work myself, that's how we were able to afford the place. No, no. Historic restoration is an avocation. That is very flattering! I run the lucky cat cafe; the family business and Tadashi's tutor should be coming over any minute." _It was a heaven send that Mrs. Faulkner was a young feminist, not a lot of them give the unmarried women a shot._

"Hello! Anybody home?" yelled a young man from the outside. _Mr. Tim, the voucher that the children will not become delinquents._

"I'll be there in a minute! Just Mr. Tim, he tutors Tadashi with his homework." _Yes, I remember him, the 29 year old almost certified teacher until 2 years in who tutored Tadashi up until fourteen, I wonder what happened to him, when one week after Tadashi had said that he wasn't coming back, I figured Tadashi was getting a little old for a tutor and he was such a smart guy, I hope his classes love him…HOW OLD AM I? I SOUND LIKE A SIXTY YEAR OLD WOMAN TELLING HER GRANDAUGHTER OVER THE FRIENDS OF PRARIE DAYS._

"You have a keen eye! " Mr. Tim, who gave admiration to Tadashi's first attempt to build a robot, like the way a kindergarten teacher says good job to her student, but really meant it.

"This, I found yesterday in the dump! Isn't it–uh actually," Tadashi was such a dork.

"I believe we're up for a revival. Absolutely! Would you like one with the family? Kids! Mrs. Faulkner would like to take a photo!"

 _And there cemented into processed film, is us, whoa I was a chubby little kid. I remember what happened to Mr. Tim; he was Tadashi's education god and suddenly was gone, what happened? Up until his death, Tadashi grew tense by the mention of him._

 _Another question I can't ask, not even Mr. Tim I never knew his real name, it was too complicated and wasn't his tutor, and the thought of asking Aunt Cass would only lead up to Tadashi then tears._

Wasabi and Fred glumly looked at him like I was a kid holding a sick puppy.

"Listen," Wasabi started, "We can wait for little while later to give you some room if you want" Wasabi gave a look of understanding to Hiro. Hiro replied in the only way to restore the sanctity of the evening.

"HELL NO, I WANNA GET HAMMERED."

Fred and Wasabi busted out laughing at this, that little boy they knew was now swearing like a sailor proposing to drink like one too.

Fred cheered out in a way no school mascot would ever be able to compare. I grabbed the book on the way out; I needed some lighthearted pictures of me young so my friends could make fun of me.

"LET'S GET THIS BACHELOR PARTY STARTED."

 **I'm sorry if it felt like the social worker aspect was an author tract, but being under this kind of social worker pressures kind of were like this. The characterizations were somewhat wrong and cliché, because growing up under the CPS supervision, this is how many kids are brought up to see them, not rescuing kids, but taking away kids from families. I was given this kind of viewpoint because the characterization I gave Tadashi was a lot like my brother at the time. Is it OC, yes, but to make the story work better with what little of what we knew of him, I inserted a little bit more to him, and a lot more in future chapters. As for songs, I want to use "Ring of Keys" soon and I will get to it, but for now the story still requires about a couple songs to make this story work. BTW what kind of future would have Gogo had and give me suggestions on Wasabi's wife's name PLEASE. Happy Holidays**


	5. Chapter 5: Maps

**"Maps" is a song from Fun Home Broadway Musical performed by Beth Malone (Alison). I don't own Big Hero 6 and I don't own any form of Fun Home. Happy Holidays. Not going to lie, I may need some help with Big Heroes, I have Big Ideas but not enough experience to use it, so pm me if you want to coauthor and I will fill you in on certain aspects of the plot and we can work together. Otherwise enjoy the new chapter and thanks for all your support, Wildanimelover, follow me to the land of feels. Join me for a feel.**

* * *

 _For the next hour in that car, I was 15 years old again, Fred popped out stuff that should not have been the hands of our old gang. a time in which I was using all of my ancient ninja skills passed down by my ancestors to use as intended: to sneak alcohol from my unsuspecting peers. I was sometimes successful, until Baymax used a red alert system when he caught me with alcohol. Seriously even from beyond the grave my brother is an overprotective dry spell. Yet again I turned 15, as I drove the rented limo for about an hour, DURING MY BACHELOR PARTY. The limo driver was having trouble finding out how to get where I wanted to go._

"A hospital, if you are getting a patient that is going to cost extra, booze puke goes out fine, sick puke gets clientele sick and stinks forever."

"No, just a worker though." Hiro knew that his best friend, ( _don't tell anyone that, my fiance still finds that funny_ ) could not be left out of this momentous event.

The light in Fred's eyes grew just as wide when he found the comic based in our group.

"BAYMAX IS COMING WITH US?! Wait you got the alcohol thing turned off on him didn't you-"

"He was programmed to remove it after I became 21, Fred." Hiro interrupted as he arrived the hospital.

San Fransokyo Medical… this place still gave him the chills. Hiro dodged the many patients awaiting treatment and approached the front desk.

"Mr. Hamada, we've been expecting you, come along." a young nurse directed him through the many corridors of that hospital, regardless of all the life, it continuously reeked of death. He was led into a room with a lot of noise happening within under the label: CLEANSING-EQUIPMENT. He entered to witness a conveyor belt making several squished noises. A giant white blob was being cleansed-disinfected of a hard day's work.

Baymax robots were equipped to hospitals all over the west coast and growing. However this one was special, mark-2 to be exact. This Baymax readjusted its eyes repeatedly staring at the young man, like an elderly man trying to get a good look at a great grandchild to find all resemblances. Baymax was kept up pretty good, the last of his model. All other models were being replaced with new models with greater and much more accurate features. Baymax, His Baymax, always had tenure, until now.

The white robot waddled up to him, with what could be described as a look of great concern on Baymax's face.

"Hiro, tell me to scan you."

"Go ahead." He read Hiro's scan with complete accuracy and soon followed other tests of which several of the hospital's department head were spectators too

"So you," then Baymax raised the volume on himself "The Head Creative Genius of Hamada Electronics Subsidiary, agree I am efficient in all ways possible with tenure valid. I shall continue nurturing my patients" the big robot then made a bold attempt to waddle out of the room, immediately making that announcement. The plan was full proof, except the door was being blocked by his creator.

"Hiro, move, I must go and receive the reassignment to my new patients."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Baymax." _I figure I can turn the tables on an old quote._

"Hiro… today is supposed to be my last day here. I have been informed that I have been purchased by an anonymous purchaser… I do not want to go…"

To Hiro, this was something that he knew all too well, however all who only knew Baymax the robot would understandably puzzled. A robot disobeying his master, if there was a person in the room that did not meet Baymax-2, would see this as the end of times, but for Hiro was a common occurrence and a blessing.

"Why don't you want to go?"

"Because I am still needed here…"

"Baymax you're lying to me." Hiro came here often, and conversations like this occurred much more often. Many of the doctors, nurses and other Baymax robots see him as one of the best in his field, with high regards of respect. Often the human workers treat him just as if he was a living human being, talking about life when they were not saving lives. He was the oldest Baymax operating in hospitals, the older models moving to hospice care units, and in some cases private healthcare, often treating wealthy patients in which laws were passed to keep newer models in hospitals as long as they can

"You will always be needed Baymax, but the hospital needs newer models, you're going to have a new home…"

"Hiro, this is my home… I am happy here… children love me here… and you are going away soon…I don't know where I'm going, but it's not with anyone I know."

Hiro had no verbal reply for this, only a hug could address his robots words. A shared hurt has been what connected them from their youth and now a shared hurt has connected them once again.

"Don't worry, you'll have me." Hiro immediately detached himself from his brother's creation "You're coming with me!"

"Hiro I may be a robot, but I feel this is by far the most appropriate time to say "You gave me a heart attack"." _yes, even those doctors who come out with those giant needles laughed._ "Do you know the penalty for making me obsess over the endless possibilities of having to start all over and possibly having my memory erased." And just like that, Hiro was lifted as Baymax laid him out onto the robot's lap as it rested onto its bottom.

"POW, POW." the robot gently patted the bottom of this 27 year old man, for as long as he held Tadashi's genes, was still that 14 year old who needed discipline. _To this day, I did not think anyone knew he could spank a person let alone how ineffective it was. I am sure however its purpose was not to induce discipline or any corporal punishment. It was to be used when a baby was born and specifically to humiliate Hiro Hamada. DAMMIT TADASHI, YOU HELD BACK YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR UNTIL NOW!_ By the looks of those in the room, an emergency response team was needed to give the medical professionals air to breath because at the moment, their faces were red and in a fetal position rolling on the floor.

"Hiro as you may have guessed, I planned a protocol to leave "only on my dead body" as a former doctor says, please allow me to gather my things." Baymax then addressed the other robots as they rolled off the cleaning conveyor belt giving their grand elder fist bumps as they wished him luck on his next adventures. This entire day, retirement parties were given to Baymax, many successful patients visited him as well as families of those who passed on under his treatment in thanks for his service. _Tadashi would be proud._ Hiro could only come up with those words in his mind after hearing and seeing a one balloon parade made down the hall as they exited the hospital.

"Baymax, I packed something in the trunk I want to show you."

Hiro popped open the trunk of the cab, to give the big balloon something he never thought he would wear again.

"Hiro, I thought that chapter of your life was over." _Big Hero 6 disbanded after I turned 20 school and life got in the way, let alone the fact that it was starting way to get too dangerous. Cops had less risks, I almost fell off Baymax 27 times, at least i broke the same arm twice._

"Just for an hour and I asked the guys, they said they will let me, it's still twilight, I want to see all of San Fransokyo for the last time. I know you want to see it too,"

Hiro put the armor and the old boosters on Baymax's feet. Hiro planned this out just to the zeppelins and back, just reminisce, tell him about the future. Thank him. _I remember flying away, I wonder if it is the same._

 _It was._

 _Flying with Baymax felt like freedom, freedom from the adulterated, freedom from the cruel world below him, freedom from expectations. Soaring over the land my ancestors arrived to and planted their seeds, just as their children and my father's father and my father and now… not me…not Tadashi._

 _Landing softly on the balloon was like sitting atop a cloud in heaven._

"Baymax, take a long hard look, because I don't think we will ever be able to see this ever again."

A frown appeared on the robot.

"Hiro, I do not understand the need to leave San Fransokyo to pursue a living in which you can be wealthy, San Fransokyo is one of the biggest technology advanced cities in the world."

"I know."

"And your family and friends live here."

"It's not just about me anymore, I'm about to… "

"You can simply expand your company here in San Fransokyo, the industry is booming and you can simply move to another state or city, not too far from your family."

"I KNOW."

"I simply wish to understand your emotional state and reasoning; no matter how old you are I am still here to secure your mental health."

"I'm sorry." Hiro did not want to explain why he was about to become a wreck before his own party.

"Baymax, I want to show you something." The young man pulled out a small notebook out from his pocket. He turned to the back cover. Hiro showed a map, one of San Fransokyo and next to that a map of the world, with a little smudge where San Fransokyo was.

"See all of San Fransokyo before us; our town is this dot, Baymax." Baymax looked at the dot intensively and then looked back at the skyscrapers in front of them. This went on in a loop for two minutes.

"Hiro, you do not need to move to another country to expand your horizons, a vacation is much more suitable."

"No, Baymax, just listen." Hiro felt like he was describing death to a four year old. "Maps show you what is simple and true, we're laying out a bird's eye view. Where did he travel? What did he see?" Baymax did not need to be taught who Hiro was referring too. "San Fransokyo is a sweeping atlas of my dad's mythology." This puzzled the robot, he always heard Hiro bring up his brother when it came to his troubles, but never his parents. What brought this up?

"Mom and Dad were born near these farms." _well, once farms, now the plains are shopping malls and skyscrapers._ "There's their house, there's the spot where he died see, I can draw a circle their whole life fits inside." all in one setting Hiro pointed to several areas in plain view showing how tight the city was, only going up never expanding.

"Four miles from their door, I remember I ran from shore to shore." San Fransokyo had a very small beach. "On its way from the Castro to Christopher Street, the road not taken just four miles from our door." Baymax looked at his young friend, looking idea that his parents and their parents and so on so forth were bound, perhaps destined to this city, to live and die in the same position. In a way Heaven. In a way Hell.

"Baymax." Hiro did his best to fight back tears.

"He was born on near that farm. There's our house." A sense of contempt grew in Hiro's voice.

"There's the spot where you DIED." Hiro was now screaming to the heavens. he didn't know if he was mad at his brother, or at the city for taking his brother away. As well as his parents. The buildings were growing in place of where his family should be. The city is not to blame.

"I can draw a circle. I CAN DRAW A CIRCLE…" an arm reached around him, bringing him into a warm hug.

"You lived your life inside." Hiro could feel a little tear fall onto his cheek. His words echoed in the wind. Baymax

"There, there," The robot felt it was perfect to ask a question he could not bring himself to ask without fear of seeming ungrateful to be with the family he was born to. "May i ask, do you wish for me to come with you?"

Hiro chuckled. "One day I'm going to have a baby and I want you to fulfill your protocol with a little Hamada, maybe in a couple of years." Baymax now was starting to pet Hiro like the newborn kitten from Mochi back when we thought she ate too much tuna and out came a infestation of mini Mochi.

"HAIRY BABY."

"Yes, hairy baby." _Yet, another rather unfortunate gene in my genepool to pass on to the future generations_

Once they landed safely back at the limo, to which the driver added an "I AIN'T SEEN NOTHIN'" charge to accommodate the flying robot, Hiro wiped away his tears. _Party Time._

 ** _"TO THE BARS."_**

* * *

 **The fun begins next chapter and GoGo is introduced, by the way send me suggestions, that always helps. Tadashi and Callaghan will be expanded in the oncoming chapters and will unravel in ways you may not expect.**


	6. Chapter 6:Not Too Bad

"Not too bad" is a song from Fun Home the Musical performed by Emily Skeggs.

The young bachelor and his friends arrived at a building out on Yoshi square to the historical tavern Dragon Pub, been here since the miners stripped the soils of their riches. It was mostly a tourist destination, so it only puzzled Hiro to see it dark and empty in the windows. He knows his friends better than this, a surprise party. Ten years ago, the man would have given the hammiest performance of a lifetime. However they rented out the DRAGON PUB!

The most expensive and probably the most famous of all the bars in San Fransokyo, and a party for ME is held in it, not even pop stars get that honor. Maybe I'll send the guys a couple of checks in the future.

When his friends led him to the door, Hiro expected a simple "Surprise"

He walked into an empty store, with chairs and tables, until he felt a tug on his left leg.

In the darkness pops of multi colored blasts covered the air, like heatless fireworks. The back had a door lit up covered with fans, then with a tremendous burst, a 3D dragon came out and as it flew out and ran out all around the air lighting up lanterns as it flew across the pub. As this appeared, a DJ, no, TWO DJs blasted music from the left second level of stair steps. At their command were two groups of break-dancers. Wait no, BRAKE 8 and YOSHI ME! Dance groups came and immediately began performing a dance battle.

Then GOGO came, she burst on the scene, with four Big Hero Six lookalike break dancers behind her immediately began dancing behind her, as she approached him skating down the aisles as people wearing Neko masks came up as a wave with flares of sparks came down the runway aisle. She stopped herself right in front of Hiro in her Big Hero Six garb and whispered.

"Not too bad, if I say so myself, this outshines the first one I drew."

I knew she was the architect of the party, but this is Amazing, should have brought a camera…oh, wait it's being filmed, I'M BEING FILMED! Hiro saw the camera being floated around by a small drone and immediately waved at it like a small five year old, not hesitating to make silly faces at it.

I don't know which ways up; I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

Not too bad, if I say so myself.

Immediately after the special effects, everyone, all of the people removed their masks and cheered "SURPRISE!"

Friends; foes, lovers; haters, heroes; villains, everybody came. The policemen were drinking with the mob bosses and the politicians. Millionaires lost thousands to the conmen in cheap bar games. The elderly conversed to the young and in a crazy turn of events THEY BEGAN LISTENING. ALL UNDER 20 MINUTES.

Hiro greeted the mob bosses, the ones he put away. They gave him no hard feelings, after all of these years, since he is skipping the country, and finally not "all up in our business, you're a roach you know, killing you would be easy, but not only am I too drunk to care, the cops are here and I actually appreciate the ability to meet my partners and competition all in one building with no guns blazing, so cheers" Biggest Yama reassured. Big Hero Six has been retired for quite some time now, but at this point the city is considering a reboot of the team with new recruits. So now they have much larger fish to fry.

College acquaintances, professors, (both Robert and Abigail passed, Robert passed away 3 years behind bars of pneumonia and Abigail passed a year later, turns out being in hyper sleep can leave repercussions and deterioration on the body and most importantly her heart, poor girl may she rest in peace (Her dad too, I don't want him haunting me)), employers and a few people I did not even know. Everyone with a little influence was in here. Except my aunt was nowhere to be found. Probably at home, no doubt getting ready.

Hiro sat at a wide booth already being attended by Wasabi's wife. She greeted her husband first, with a big excited smooch and immediately gave the soon to be dad a noogie. Hiro peeked over her shoulder as she was frantically recalling the events of the party, to see two empty margarita glasses.

"Thanks for inviting us, this is amazing, I've never been to a bachelor party for a Gay wedding before."

"Well, don't expect any male strippers, tonight." Hiro said in a laughter. For almost all of his life, Hiro struggled with this idea. Not being gay, but getting married. The idea of getting engaged was a long step for the man, but when his now fiancé boyfriend proposed to HIM: that was why he was marrying him. He always had the courage that unbridled confidence in him, not of hollow hubris, but out of pure affection for him. Plus the man grew, he did not just change but he was willing to improve.

While I'm in the clouds, he's my earth.

I wonder, what would Tadashi think of him?

When I was little he knew I was a genius, but I always felt like there was more than that.

A computer needing an upgrade even, just waiting for a new update

I think I finally got it together back at SFIT.

"Hey Hiro," Wasabi interrupted his friend's train of thought, "I'm going to help with GoGo with Fred with trying to get the others situated."

"Want me to help?"

"NO!" Wasabi said in a panic, "…no, you're the man of the night, can't be having you work all night, by the way I'm sorry if my wife is brash, she kind of gets that way when she's inebriated."

"It's fine." Hiro reassured

"You know she's not like this." Wasabi excused his wife's inappropriate outburst.

"WASABI, it's fine, I'm fine, and I'm not a boy anymore. I know who I am now, I'm happy…sorry for raising my voice." he answered with a frustration over feeling

"It's fine, it's just hard to remember a time you were relaxed."

"Considering I'm surrounded by twenty people who have wanted my head on a silver platter, I think I've got my cool."

Okay, maybe I did not have it altogether in college.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about my crushes before getting hitched?" Hiro inquired, since he was leaving, he may as well have fun telling his story to her, and what would be the harm, it was a funny story. Plus she was the least dangerous person in the room, to his life and to his career.

"I don't believe I have." She answered to the soon to be betrothed.

 **A/N: Expect angst and awkwardness in the next couple of stories. Please like, follow, or comment and thanks for sticking with this story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Raincoat of love

**"Welcome to Our House on Maple Avenue" is a song from Fun Home Broadway Musical performed by Judy Kuhn (Helen), Sydney Lucas (Small Alison), Michael Cerveris (Bruce). "Helen's Etude" is a song from the Broadway Musical "Fun Home" performed by Beth Malone (Alison), Joel Perez (Roy), Michael Cerveris (Bruce), Sydney Lucas (Small Alison), Judy Kuhn (Helen), Zell Morrow (John), Oscar Williams (Christian) & Emily Skeggs (Medium Alison). "Raincoat of Love" is a song from the Broadway Musical "Fun Home" performed by Joel Perez (Bobby Jeremy) & Company. I don't own Fun Home or Big hero six they belong to their respective owners.**

Wasabi's wife sat fixated, probably a symptom of her inebriation, considering she did not have a large experience in alcohol, as he continued his story. Hiro's soon to be husband was not his first boyfriend and most definitely not his first crush. The earliest memory of his crush was a man at his Aunt's Café, but vague memories did not make good dinner talk. He tried different crush stories whenever someone asked about them, but for a while he kept his "thoughts" to himself, even when Tadashi around. Trying to come out to his brother was quite awkward for him. Not to say he would disapprove but trying to talk to him only led to beating around the bush, just like when Tadashi called Hiro "weird" when he wanted to make a bunch of robots and gifts for a boy he met in soccer or when Tadashi gave a strange look to him when he gazed at the lifeguard at the pool when he was twelve.

The strangest thing that always confused Hiro was when he and Tadashi talked about what their wives would look like; Tadashi would become apprehensive and uneasy. Talking about kids was even more strained as they grew older. It was so easy when they were kids, to imagine their future together, to have families and nephews and nieces that would compete over their father's love. Hiro was more whimsical about it and was more open to the idea much like today, but Tadashi always got tense about it.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but there are several people here who may be of high enough profile, if you catch my drift." Wasabi was always in need of investors, but was often declining help from Hiro, but tonight considering he could build good rapport, it would be nice to give it a try.

"Its fine, just finished my story, I'll be fine" Wasabi and his wife both vanished into the sea of business men and likeminded friends at the bar.

Hiro began thinking of how he had gotten here, discovering his sexuality at 17, , coming out at age 19, (everyone knew before that, my friends were always proud of me and Honey Lemon always took me shopping with her, even though I knew nothing about clothes ). Aunt Cass was…another story; she wasn't so much against it, she just seemed a little apprehensive about it. Like she was trying to forget something and Hiro didn't really know what the problem was. There always seemed to be a gap between her phrases and reactions, like when he announced his marriage to the man that is his universe. She was happy, but there was something in her eyes, something he couldn't see. It always felt like there was something more to it, like an inside joke I wasn't apart of and was never funny to begin with.

Trying to stop himself from thinking too much, Hiro fished around his bag to find his brother's journal, he had been scourging around, collecting an assortment of stories to tell in front of the audience during his "Bachelor's presentation.", Fred warned him he had set up something special to show everyone. He flipped through many of the photographs and entries until he came across an adorable sight: His older brother, for the first time, meeting his tutor. He read on how his brother enjoyed having him over, until he read a small note on the bottom of the page with a different ink used with the date of what would have been the next day.

 _Today I woke up with a feeling that I did not recognize, strange feeling, yeah._

Hiro read on, until he got a look further into Tadashi's mind, looking up articles not just dedicated to Mr. Tim, but others as well, all men…each appearing more and more … amorous.

Like photos of former employees of the café

 _The sky was turning dark when baby I looked in your eyes and that's when I knew_

 _Everything's alright, babe, when we're together_

Aunt Cass's frequent customers

 _Because you are like a raincoat made out of love_

His older tutor Mikey from SFIT

Magic shield of love protecting me from bad weather

A love confession for every single one,

 _You are like a raincoat made out of love_

 _A raincoat of love love love love love_

Teachers, some he didn't even take

 _Everything's alright, babe, when we're together_

 _(when we're together)_

Every line read like a love poem

 _'Cause you are like a raincoat made out of love_

 _(keeping me dry)_

 _Magic shield of love protecting me from bad weather_

 _(rain from the sky)_

The last list of love notes came from the back. A man Hiro knew was long gone, now contradicting Hiro's understanding of the past; the reason why his brother is gone.

 _You are like a raincoat made out of love_

 _A raincoat of love_

 _(love love love love love)_

 _A raincoat of love_

 _(love love love love love)_

Dr. Robert Callaghan

It was within the second year of Tadashi meeting him, before his wife died a year later from that date, he was still married but divorcing and what shocked Hiro to the core were these words:

Mr. Callaghan is in the middle of his divorce and told me as we were joking about him being a free man "I might still break a heart or two you'd be surprised just what a guy my age knows how to do"

 _I know this type,_

 _This type of married guy_

 _I could just give him the slip but why_

 _It's not a big deal_

 _I know he wants just_

 _Me and him_

 _Me and him_

 _Me and him_

Hiro was sure of it, he saw the evidence, pure unadulterated thoughts of love and lust, swirling his brother's judgment and even after reading how each one shot. Him. DOWN.

 _Everything's alright babe when we're together_

 _Everything's alright babe when we're together_

 _Everything's alright babe when we're together_

Oh god, he even kissed him, but Callaghan told him no.

 _Everything's alright_

 _Everything's alright_

 _Everything's alright_

Hiro's thoughts and Tadashi's words were now in sync:

 _"What was he after?_

 _What am I seeing wrong?_

 _He wants, he wants, he wants._

Hiro came to a conclusion he really didn't want to come to, the blatant love notes, records of his showing of affection, when he flipped to Mr. Tim's picture in the journal.

 _He wanted more._

Gogo approached concerned for the fiancé at his own party, now with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hiro, what's wrong?"

"My brother and I both grew up in the same, small house.

He was gay, and I was gay."

Hiro's thoughts of what his brother ran into that fateful night was not to just save a person, but perhaps it may have been a fear of losing another person he cherished in another accident. Maybe it was love. Maybe it was an opportunity to show Callaghan his love for him. There was a certain look in his eyes as he ran into the building, like a child looking for its mom. Hiro had seen what his brother wrote in his journal, how devastated he was when Callaghan ignored and dismissed his advances. He kept mentioning his parents throughout each crush, and how he wanted them to feel proud of him.

"And he...

Killed himself?"

Then Hiro thought for a moment more, he began to see himself almost mirror his older brother, acting as his paragon and what his dreams were and how he was fulfilling them for him.

"and I became an inventor… just like him"

 **Hello, haven't updated this in a while, I hope to finish this soon, I have six chapters left and I hope to finish it by the end of summer. "Heroes" and "Angel" are still being worked on, will update both soon. Thanks for sticking with me for so long.**


	8. Chapter 8: Changing My Major

**"Changing My Major" is a song from Fun Home Broadway Musical performed by Emily Skeggs (Medium Alison).**

"I lost my virginity to a guy named Joe, he had long blonde hair" Fred had announced into the microphone where often the bar had standup comedians perform sets.

The words were triggering small memories of the night I met Him. Joe was the hand that pulled me out of the closet. We met at the gay union, during my third time at the small conference room, I sat in the corner as he brought up issues and thought up ways to spread info about safe sex and issues facing the LGBT. I felt like an alien in that room. It was not so much of my orientation that caused me to crawl into my shell, but my overall experience. I never thought much of dating or fashion or even making friends, excluding the Big Hero Six. It was weird delving into the "soft science" aspect of the organization, especially for a group I was barely starting to identify with. For the first few meetings I was quiet, until Joe brought me out of my funk.

"What do you think Hiro?"

I have no recollection of what I said at that moment. It must have been either a very clever or stupid remark, because the room was filled with laughter after my mouth closed.

Joe was a vocal member, but never took a leadership position. I remember specifically he was an astronomy major. When I started dating him seven months after meeting him, I would grow weary of his "interesting" conversations over his frustration of the general population's confusion over what a black hole is. He had brains, but rarely did he know how to use them.

I broke my train of thought as I looked to Fred, anything to escape the thought process of discovering my deceased brother's queerness. Right now, Gogo is calling Aunt Cass and as my brain began to thaw from thw shock of my discovery, Fred is recounting the night I had my cherry popped using a diary I kept, whom I foolishly gave to in order for him to have material to host an entertaining bachelor party.

"The night Hiro became a man, was after a long study session with his former BF, they both decided to take an anatomy lesson, but to make the story more interesting, I am not only usong Hiro's words, but me and a couple of friends of mine wrote a song to go with it." With that announcement a man with grand piano began playing a song, to which fred began.

" _What happened last night?_

 _Are you really here? Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe, Joe,_

He sang in a mockingly low and hammy voice

 _Hi Joe! Don't wake up Joe!_

With each line he gave an enthusiastic dance for each change in emotion.

 _Oh my god, last night. Omigod omigod omigod omigod last night._

I had no idea why, but when he got to that part, my inner 18 year old virgin was screaming to strangle Fred before he could continue, but part of me was happy about this. Not being humiliated, but I see everyone around me smiling as he recounted one of the most angst filled moments in my life. I was an absolute wreck, going through so many emotions: surprise, joy, lust, excitement. Overall, I was just panicky. I was worried most of all if I went too fast, it had almost been half a year since I started dating him and I slept with him. I remember trying to rationalize what I did.

 _I got so excited. I was too enthusiastic._

 _Thank you for not laughing._

 _Well, you laughed a little bit at one point when I was touching you_

 _And said I might lose consciousness,_

 _Which you said was adorable, and I just have to trust_

 _that you don't think I'm an idiot or some kind of an animal._

Fred acted out my every emotion in one alcohol inhibited performance, making me seem like a school girl who just got her first kiss.

 _I've never lost control due to overwhelming lust, but I must say that_

 _I'm changing my major to Joe._

All day today, I have been reeling in the past, nervous at what it meant, scared that my brother's death was not of virtue but chasing a lustful fantasy. This was my bachelor party, and with one swig of someone's jack and coke, I got up to join Fred in singing my embarrassing story.

 _I'm changing my major to sex with Joe._

 _I'm changing my major to sex with Joe,_

 _With a minor in kissing Joe._

Fred and the crowd started to get a kick at me singing of having sex, making my love life a bar song.

 _Foreign studies to Joe inner thighs._

 _A seminar on Joe's ass in his Levi's,_

The crowd gave a couple laughs to that, with a couple of whistles and cheering, the booze is probably what helped.

 _And Joe's crazy brown eyes. Joe,_

 _I feel like Hercules oh god that sounds ridiculous._

 _Just keep on sleeping through this,_

 _And I'll work on calming down, so by the time you've woken up,_

 _I'll be cool; I'll be collected._

Me and Fred sang in a duet. He then let me have the next lines, as I took command of the microphone, leading the song as a couple of bar attendees sang along.

 _And I'll have found some dignity, but who needs dignity?_

 _Cause this is so much better._

 _I'm radiating happiness._

 _Will you stay here with me for the rest of the semester?_

 _We won't need any food. We'll live on sex alone._

Then the bar erupted in a cheer, singing along.

 _Sex with Joe!_

 _I am writing a thesis on Joe._

 _It's a cutting edge field, and my mind is blown._

 _I would gladly stay up every night_

 _And hone my compulsory skills with Joe._

 _I will study my way down his spine._

 _Familiarize myself with his well-made outline,_

 _while he researches mine._

I paused to skip a couple of lines. Fred took noticed and took over, creating more lines adlibbed as I reread all of my nervous scribbles.

 _I don't know who I am. I've become someone new._

 _Nothing I just did is anything I would do._

 _Overnight, everything changed. I am not prepared._

 _I'm dizzy. I'm nauseous. I'm shaking. I'm scared._

 _Am I falling in to nothingness,_

 _or flying into something so sublime?_

I looked at those words and felt a strong resonance with the words of who may very well be a completely different different person. So many years later, and I still struggle with the same thoughts. I stopped before I could think any further. This was my night, my song, I should sing it. So I joined the crowd singing the bar song that was about my sex life.

 _I don't know, but I'm changing my major to Joe._

 _I thought all my life I'd be all alone,_

 _But that was before I was lying prone in this dorm room bed with Joe._

 _Look, he's drooled on the pillow, so sweet._

 _All sweaty and tangled up in my bedsheets._

 _And my heart feels complete._

 _Let's never leave this room._

 _How about we stay here til finals?_

 _I'll go to school forever._

 _I'lll take out a dementedly huge high interest loan_

 _Cause I'm changing my major to Joe._

With that ended, the bar aroused a great cheer, patting me and Fred on the back, clinking glasses, chugging good beer. Then once things began to settle, Gogo came through the crowd.

"Cass is here." And motioned me to a private room.

 **This was my first multi chaptered fic, so I will finish it soon. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Days and Days

**"Days and Days" is a song from the Broadway Musical "Fun Home" performed by Judy Kuhn (Helen).**

"Hello Aunt Cass" Hiro greeted from the door way, making his way to the duct-taped, cracked-cushion couch.

"Hello Hiro." She solemnly addressed her nephew. She showed signs of age Hiro overlooked, even in the dimly lit room. She opted out of attending the party, even though the bachelor party was going to be more about lights and booze than anything bad. She knew her nephew would have been repeatedly asking if she would want things, whether it is a drink or a better chair. He would have made the night more about her comfort than his enjoyment. It was a virtue she felt was best left on mother's day than a bachelor party.

"So how was your day?"

"Busy as always" the air grew stagnant around the two. To have an emergency family meeting, in the backroom of a bar, one Hiro had seen with the lights off, that was the new normal. The air was tense, but she knew he wanted to be here more than her. His eyes showed pink and stress from tears. She took a bit of time before getting here to get things she knew he would need to see in order to be in a better state than what he was currently in.

"So how long did you know?" He loved his aunt, but Hiro made no time at all to get to the point of her visit, considering it was the middle of the night, with the drunk and the dangerous roaming about outside.

"For a while…he was 14 when he told me. The boy was so relieved to tell me. Really scared too, I even poked at his side about it" she chuckled at that memory, mimicking herself from that memory, she added imitating her past self, in a tone that sang fool's hindsight "This is San Fransokyo, practically gay capital of the west coast, no one would think any less of you, hell I'm sure people will throw you a parade if they knew you." She went on reminiscing of a time where she could step in as the wise elder for once. She turned what could have been a sweet moment into a joke. A mistake of a young mother in training, one she still feels regret for.

"Did he have a reason for not telling me?"

"I think you know that reason, Hiro… it was the same you gave to me when you came out." She gave Hiro some time to reflect on that statement. She had many regrets in her life, many failures, guilt for things she should have done or taught, things her sister can strike her down for in the afterlife. That night was the last one she let passed her. Her response was nonchalant when he mustered up the courage to come out. It was not like she didn't know. Then yelling came, then doors slammed, then tears ran.

"It felt like I was killing my family. Not the one I had, but the one I could have had. Killing the idea that I would have kids and they would feel like they had a normal life, a perfect life. The kind me and Tadashi had talked about since our parents died. We were so excited for that moment where our kids would have competitions and we could have little contests on who was the better dad. Birthdays, being each other's best man, baby showers, something we could build from. Tadashi talked about it the most, saying at least the family could be rebuilt from the two kids left. Now it's just one I thought I was letting them down."

"I don't know what you're parents wanted for you in your life. I don't even know what Tadashi would have wanted… but I knew telling you they would be proud would not make a dent in your doubts at that time."

"I felt like I was letting Tadashi down. I knew I wasn't, but…"

"…that never stops doubt." Cass interjected, "He said something similar."

"Did you ever find anything about him, any boyfriends or exes?"

"No, he never mentioned anything about dating; he always had a thing for men of power, of stature, of people could look up to, he looked up to…"She led on to insinuate a certain man in particular.

"Why did you not tell me about this before?"

"For a while, I thought he told you. I thought it was best for him to come out to you, he even told me he did. You never told me anything of it, so I assumed it was a done deal. But after the fire, I asked Honey if he had any boyfriends, and she looked shocked when I told her. Turns out he never told a single soul. After you came out, I was afraid telling you about him would make you feel like you never knew him, you still had unresolved grief and when you moved out I never really found a good time to tell you. I should have told you that night."

She then moved in for a one arm embrace on the couch, as the farthest arm reached around him like a seatbelt. It was something Hiro had grown to know as what many call a "Mom's Hug". He accepted this even though he was still reeling through the revelation and secrets that were now revealed.

"I saw you moved the book from under the floorboard, I found them not long after you moved out" With that reference, Hiro pulled out the book and they began looking through the pages, reminiscing at the pictures, starting from the middle backwards to the front, where they spent thirty minutes lamenting on about youthful hijinks. Before the night, Hiro had expressed doubts about moving out of the city, let alone the country. They were their only family left and a thought came across her mind as they reminisced, Hiro often said he might only stay for a few years, either having her tag along or come back to stay in San Fransokyo. To this day, even though his visits were far few and between, she understood his fears of complacency. She neglected many key moments to step into Hiro's life; today will not be one of them.

They reached the final page to the front, a picture of busybody children trying to make up for a careless new parent. She remembered a song her nephews sang as they worked. As her nephew began to get up to leave, falsely believing that their bonding experience was over and it was time to readdress the guests, she reached out to grab her nephews arm and held it tight, pulling him back to his seat

"Do you still remember your works song?"

"Yeah" and as if on cue, they both sang the first part of that work song.

"Welcome to our house on Maple Avenue.

See how we polish and we shine.

We rearrange and realign." At here Hiro stopped to see her Aunt beginning to tear up

"Everything is balanced and… and…" her voice broke as she tried to think of the words that could very be the last bit of advice she could give him. The last bit of insight perfectly timed to ease his doubts. She had many regrets; so many days wasted waiting to confront her nephews. To help the one alive, to save the one deceased.

"Days and days and days—

That's how it happens:

Days and days and days

Made of lunches

And car rides

And shirts and socks

And grades

And piano

And no one clocks the day you disappear." For her it was too late, she had many times to be that shining figure in her nephew's life, but she let them slip by allowing him to brace against the cold winds of the earth with people she had hardly known.

"Tadashi always had always tried to make up for himself, trying to be the one to change the world, no matter how much it hurt him. Trying to be the boy he thought his parents wanted him to be." she started to raise her voice in frustration, not only of Tadashi for his recklessness, but of herself for enabling such behavior. She continued to convince her nephew of his brother's struggles, how he wanted her to be proud of him, even when he never truly believed he had anything to be proud of.

"Days and days and days—

That's how it happens:

Days and days and days

Made of posing

And bragging

And fits of rage

And Men – my god, he was still underage!

And, oh, how did it all happen with me?" She let it all out to Hiro. Guilt, held on for years, for not helping his brother understand his feelings. To understand that his life had more validity than what he did and his life meant as much as those he saved.

"There was a time when men would swept me off my feet with words.

We read books,

Strolled through the city at night,

Drank beer with friends,

Discussed the places he would go.

And he said he understood how the world made me ache.

But no, but no." She forced the words through her mouth; she showed a picture of a young man with young Cass she hid in her purse, Hiro knew this to be her ex. She once brought up that she was dating him right before she took him and his brother in. They broke up later on, he was unsure of that kind of commitment. She always told the boys it wasn't much of a sacrifice, but Hiro was beginning to understand why she telling him this.

"That's how it happens:

Days

Made of bargains I made because I thought

As her sister I was meant to,

And now my life is shattered and made bare." She was cried as she continued. He understood where she was coming from, but for him she wasn't a burden, just as she let him know he and his brother were not of inconvenience. It was that what she did was out of love, but even at that, she regrets what she did or rather she didn't do.

"Days and days and days and days

And days and days and days." She knew Hiro could just have his company move here in the city, and he repeatedly offered this as an option, but she knew in her heart she could not let him make that mistake. She needed to have Hiro know his future doesn't need to be coated around the past, to fix what went wrong. She has made mistakes, and sacrifices, but those sacrifices were meant to keep Hiro and Tadashi from ever having to be put in that position. They could live without so much struggle and hurt. The irony was struggle and hurt came in another direction. Hiro took out his phone, during the time he took to sort through tapes of his family; he came across a tune that still rang in their heads. He put the phone beneath her face and played a familiar scene.

"Welcome to our house on Maple Avenue.

See how we polish and we shine.

We rearrange and realign.

Everything is balanced and serene.

Like chaos never happens if it's never seen." She took his cue and wiped away her tears.

"I'll go if you want me to go." He confirmed to show he understood her point.

"Live your dream, I have already lived mine" she pinched his cheek, like she had for many years as the child's mother figure.

"Don't you come back here.

I didn't raise you

To give away your days

For me." She ended her lament as she got up, kissed his cheek, and made her way out of the room, and into the night. She had to get rest because tomorrow was the day she would give her son away.

 **Am I the only one who thought Tadashi showed signs of survivor's guilt in the movie? Like the "Someone has to help" is response phrase he uses to justify his guilt because he felt someone could have saved his parents and that to get rid of his guilt he could right the wrongs by intervening. Let me know in the comments.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10:Telephone Wire

**"Telephone Wire" is a song from Fun Home Broadway Musical performed by Beth Malone (Alison) and Michael Cerveris (Bruce). I do not own big hero six or fun home, they are owned by their respective owners.**

As Hiro was led to a private bathroom the bar had by Gogo, she handed Hiro a small envelope as they walked hunched to the restroom.

"I don't know what this is, I haven't looked in it. Your aunt gave it to me so you can read it alone, Hiro I'm really sorry." Gogo said in a hurry.

"It's okay" je replied as she snuck the Bachelor to the master bathroom, he invited her in. Hiro washed his eyes out and his face from the tears he shared with his aunt. He stared at the mirror in front of him, seeing that his eyes were cooling from the bloodshot he was sure they were a few moments ago.

"Do you want to open it tonight?" Hiro stared at the letter as he contemplated the strange format of the letter. The seal was taped over, with a couple of rips, it looked like a regular stationary envelope, blank with no name to or from, but it had some crayon marks on it, doodles. He felt something extraordinary was within this letter. Was it a letter of worth to encouragement, confession, or memento?

"Maybe not right now, maybe not right now" Hiro repeated to himself. The talk he had was enough for the night; he would rather have this read privately, to savor the personal value of this mysterious envelope.

It took a while, but Hiro put himself together. He trusted Gogo correctly, since she did not share any of the private events with any of the guests, not even their friends. This was a celebration, not a pity party. Hiro used the dimming lights around the bar to hide his sad demeanor. He hid his distraught emotional frenzy behind shutter shades and booze. But as the party melted down and the guests started leaving, that was when the ones closest to the young lad learned the truth, right from the diary of the deceased. The gang reunited, sipping hard liquor at the bar stools.

"Woah, just whoa…you think you know someone" Fred, slightly toasted, was sobered by the new revelations, believing for a time that he held the biggest secret in his group of friends.

"Why would he hide this?" Wasabi asked with his palm covering his mouth.

"Aunt Cass thinks it may have had to do with his expectations, that since he lost our parents, he was trying to fill a void and just…sort of lost it at the end"

"Well, do you think that's true?"

"I'm no longer sure. I thought he died a hero, standing up to a task of selflessness, or maybe it was out of desperation, or selfishness, I don't know if anyone will ever know? "

"Maybe he is still a hero. If it's any consolation, what he did is still noble, no matter what was going through his mind."

"True. But what does that make what we did any better, being heroes? Was it all built on a false sense of heroism? Was Baymax meant to help people or was just a way to impress people?" Hiro questioned at his brother's and his own motivations.

"Perhaps, but look at yourself, you didn't come to be the hero we love until after you tried to get revenge. We may not have the most humble beginnings, but we grow and our dreams grow with us. It doesn't matter Hiro, it's in the past, were not heroes anymore" As she began to stretch from her stool she continued "We have saved this city countless times, does anyone here care why? No, they see us as heroes, because what we did was heroic, no matter what we did it for. All that matters is that you leave these greased up joints behind and find a new place to show what your made of. There is nothing here you can do anymore, this city has a lot of influence from you and your shell has been outgrown." Gogo lectured her young friend.

"Heh. Still taking me to school there, hey Gogo" Hiro chortled, remembering how she would be that little cricket on the chip on his shoulder.

"As long as you are shorter than me" She answered

"No fair" Hiro chuckled.

"Not even ten years ago would you be expecting me to believe Gogo being the voice of comfort."

"I'm not too drunk to not put you both in the hospital" She reminded her other two male friends.

"Why drag me into this?!" Fred asked, startled at the notion.

"Because I'm looking for a reason for Honey to be mad at me" Gogo lightened the air, leading the gang to have a small laugh, to at least give the young man to smile. They kept their mind off the revelations for a short while, at least until the hour was closing in.

"Are you guy's safe to drive?"

"I've got a driver waiting for me at the streets end." Fred replied.

"We got a cab" Wasabi added, gesturing to his wife waiting at the door.

"I'll drive; I haven't had a drink tonight" Gogo replied.

"I rented a limo to take me home" Hiro informed the group.

"Sorry, we can't join, but a newborn isn't going to appreciate a dad gone too long"

"That's fine; I have to rest up anyway." As the gang left the now empty bar, they all went their separate ways, with Hiro still sober enough to find the limo and its driver waiting for him, handing him an address to his aunt's home. She sent him a text earlier that day to stay at her house that night, since his apartment was now empty from the move.

He crawled into the cab, and stared at the telephone wires as the man drove him to his childhood home. The streetlights made the light travel across the car, illuminating a set of seats that were in front of him, facing him. Hiro gazed for what felt like an hour, at the happy couples going home after a night on the town, until they hit a tunnel that turned the whole back of the car dark, but something caught his eye as he noticed he was not alone. His heart rate skyrocketed as the figure in the dark was revealed to him in the seat directly in front of him. A young man clad in green with a baseball cap, with a dreary look on his face staring right back at him.

"I'm drunk. He is just an illusion" Hiro rationalized with himself, turning his attention to the telephone wires lining the dark road.

"It's beautiful" The vision added.

Hiro jumped out of his seat hearing this. The illusion was playing tricks on him, he is drunk, he misses him, and it is his mind reading his heart. Tadashi had a surprised look on his face.

"Hold it there, its fine, it's just me"

"Go away"

"What?"

"I'm drunk, you're not here, your dead in the ground, in heaven with mom and dad, and im here in this car alone. So stop playing tricks on me and go"

"Hiro, I-"

"I said I'm over you, just go-" Hiro tried to follow up on his order with a gentle push, hoping to move thought the illusion, to feel its nothingness. He felt him. His brother was there, he did not move through him but now he was whole. He motioned his hands to his arm and his face. They felt warm.

"Tadashi?" Hiro asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hello, Hiro." Tadashi replied.

Hiro quickly moved into him, giving him a great embrace moving into his chest to feel what he had missed after all these years.

"Now, now Hiro" He patted Hiro as he laughed and cried on him. Hiro moved up from him trying to maintain what composure he had left.

"How?" Hiro asked as he returned to his seat.

"There is a reason, but I'm going to save that for later." He answered. "well, these things don't happen often, and I just thought I could see my little brother again"

"Are you?..." Hiro asked

"Yeah…" Tadashi answered, feeling weakened by the knowledge of his premature departure.

"So do you know about?" Hiro led off, _Callaghan? The Six? Baymax?_

"I forgave him a while ago, Hiro, and I've heard you came up with something great while down there for my friends, and- "

"Heard?"

"Well, you can't exactly see earth in heaven, as it turns out"

"Oh."

"Yeah." The air grew dense as Hiro thought as to what to say

"So…Marriage! So that's new, my little brother becoming a big man without me. huh?"

"Um, yeah"

"Yeah, he's amazing he…" Hiro trailed off

Tadashi seemed a bit faxed by what he just heard. He stared at him in almost disbelief or fear. Hiro began questioning what he was seeing. _Who told him all this, and why was that left out?_

He turned his train of thought to the telephone wires lining the roads to distract himself, with streets that seemed to grow nameless as they drove along.

 _Telephone wire,  
Run and run,  
Telephone wire.  
Sunrise on the creek,  
Partly frozen, partly flowing.  
Must be windy, trees are bending.  
All the neon lights glowing  
Feels like the car is floating_

Hiro then moved his attention to his brother who began staring at the wires outside as well, embracing the dullness of a sleeping city. Hiro had thought pounding at him as he stared at his brother. He is there, right THERE! Tell him something, Ask him something. His conscience was screaming at him. His Fourteen year old self was screeching at him.

 _Say something!  
Talk to him!  
Say something!  
Anything!  
At the light, at the light, at the light, at the light,  
At the light, at the light, at the light, at the light._

 _His mind kept repeating as the approached a stop light_

 _Like, you could say,  
_

"So, how does it feel to know  
that you and I are both–" Hiro began before being cut off.

"Hey." Tadashi interrupted.

"Yeah?" Hiro quickly answered.

"Where do you want to go?"

"What?" Hiro replied to the incredulous request, he was a ghost for Pete's sake.

"It's not very often a spirit can return and well since this your last night as a free man, we could go somewhere, maybe meet a nice fella as a going away present"

Hiro was shocked by his brother's suggestion. He was no stranger to Bars and hookups, but, he was getting married tomorrow, and as much as he wants to spend time with his brother, he would never cheat, let alone alongside his brother. Hiro did not believe what he heard. Who was this man? What happened to Tadashi?

"Oh, I don't know." Was all he could muster up to say.

"I know a bar that's kind of hidden away.  
A seedy club for folks like… you know.  
Could be fun." He began suggesting in a shy tone, rubbing the back of his shoulder as he said it. Until this day Hiro knew his brother was the squeaky clean Boy Scout. Not some party animal cruiser, like he appeared to be. Hiro thought process then came to a disturbing theory: Maybe he was?

He only knew him as his older brother; he did not see any crushes, any wildness, and hardly a hair out of place. And here he was telling him he has been to a gay bar, telling him to cheat.

"But Tadashi, You're not twenty-one." Hiro replied.

"Yeah, right." He turned his face downward, like a shamed dog. Hiro was amazed. His brother not only has been to bars, but went underage.

He turned his attention to outside again, only to realize the telephone lines were now at level with the car. The car was moving up, somehow. There were no flying cars, and Hiro looked back at his brother who had a face that spelled "regret" at that point. They seemed to go up without himself noticing, continuing to rise above the city.

 _Telephone wire,  
Long black line,  
Telephone wire.  
Finely threaded sky.  
There's the pond where I went wading.  
There's a sign for Sugar Valley.  
On the mountain, light is fading.  
I'm getting married tomorrow!_" Hiro began to feel his skin grow colder. His heartrate was beating incredibly quick, but it could not pump the blood to his face, in that it was now drained. Tadashi knew what was happening, but he wasn't talking. His conscience was screaming once again. 

_Say something!  
Talk to him!  
Say something!  
Anything!  
At the light, at the light, at the light, at the light,  
At the light, at the light, at the light, at the light.  
It Doesn't matter what you say,  
Just make the fear in my eyes go away._

"There was a boy  
In college," Tadashi began.  
"My first year there.  
My friend Jones.  
He had black, wavy hair.  
My friend Jones.  
Where is he now?

Fourteen years old  
At Cass's Shop.  
The summer was hot.  
Lots of boys messed around, you know.  
For us, it was a game some outgrew,  
But for me, I always knew" Hiro heard this and jumped in as his brother was stunned by his brother's enthusiasm. He frantically confessed everything, he was flying and didn't know why, so he began to wonder if this meant his dream was ending, and began to confess everything before he woke up. He had to let him know he wasn't alone.

"Tadashi, me too!  
Since, like, five, I guess,  
I preferred to stare at men's shirts and pants.  
I felt absurd gazing at a dress.  
I really tried to deny my feelings for boys,  
But I was like you, Tadashi,  
Me too."

"My friend, Jones…" He kept repeating, lost in a trance, a mantra of fear.

"Tadashi?" Hiro replied, trying to snap his brother back to reality.

"My friend, Jones…" Tadashi zoned out.

"Tadashi?"

"Hey, did I mention that we have a new project to be taken on?  
You've seen it, Hiro, our old house out on Route 150?  
It's been standing empty ten, fifteen years at least." Hiro began to panic as he now understood what his brother was getting at.

He knew why he was taking this ride with his dead brother.

Hiro frantically began clawing at the windows, trying to escape the car.

"Telephone wire,  
Stop! Too fast!  
Telephone wire,  
Don't make me live the past.  
This car ride,  
This is where it has to happen!  
There must be some other chances.  
There's a moment I'm forgetting  
Where you tell me I'm still asleep." He gripped his brother's shirt as Tadashi stared, misty eyed, remembering how he received the news himself.

"Say something!  
Talk to me!  
Say something!  
Anything!  
At the light,  
At the light.

This can't be my last—" Hiro yelled, as the car came to a stop at a white void.

"Well, here we are. It's earlier than I thought. Will you coming with?" Tadashi asked as he walked into the white void, where Hiro only saw a great house before him, only seen in photos. Their Family home.

"Telephone wire,  
Don't tell me that was my last night."

 **Thank you for reading, have a wonderful day. Please like and follow and feel free to PM. Hopefully, this will be my first finished story, with only three chapters left. Thanks for the support.**


End file.
